Cookies and Crayola Crayons
by obsessivegleekypotterhead
Summary: It's Blaine's first day of school at Lima Elementary and it's the last week before the Christmas break. Blaine can't wait for his second grade class Christmas Party on friday. Fluffy Oneshot Kidfic


**Just something that was stuck in my head during Finals... Now that I'm done I was able to write it! Yay!**

**Thanks to Charlotte (TearThisCanvas) for helping me with the kid's speech and correcting this!**

* * *

><p>It was Blaine's first day of school at Lima Elementary. He didn't know what to expect. As a matter of fact, he was really scared. He didn't have any friends since they were all in his old boarding school.<p>

It was the middle of December, a week before Christmas break. Blaine thought his mother was a little weird to make him come back to Lima before the break. But the truth is Blaine's mom missed him so much she just had to make sure he was back home safely as soon as possible, even if it meant a weird timing in transferring.

Blaine had to go through five days of school in his new second grade class before the break. He could do it. Then, after, everything would be okay.

On his first day, nobody in his class really talked to him. Their teacher, Mr. Schuester, was really nice and kind. When they were too noisy, though, he was really scary. Ms. Sylvester, their PE teacher was a real dictator. They had to run laps at every class and Blaine hated it.

Blaine was really shy. There were a lot of kind kids in his class but he was too scared to talk to them. He didn't know everyone's names yet but he couldn't wait to befriend every single one of these kids.

There were also the bullies, two of them in particular. One was a tall kid, kind of wider than the others, named Dave Karofsky. The other one had a strange haircut. All Blaine knew was that his friends called him Puck but nonetheless, he kept a low profile to stay out of trouble.

On Thursday, the penultimate day of school, Mr. Schuester took two minutes at the end of the class to talk to remind them of the planning.

"Tomorrow is our Christmas party! Don't forget to bring your gift and something to eat and to share with the others! Also, don't forget that Artie has a peanut allergy."

Blaine didn't know what Mr. Schuester was talking about. Maybe he missed something. Anyway, he was too shy to ask.

* * *

><p>When he got home, Blaine went to his mother and explained the situation.<p>

"Mr. Schuester said we needed a gift for tomorrow and something to eat! We have to share it with other people so we have to be careful and not put peanuts in it and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about it earlier but I didn't know! I swear and..."

"Whoa! Slow down, honey! Put your coat and your boots back on and we'll go to the store to get what you need, okay, sweetheart?"

Blaine gave his mom a hug, wrapping his little arms as tight as he could around her.

"Thank you!"

In the shop, Blaine didn't know what to choose. He had to take something that could be for a boy or for a girl. He looked at everything, from the Hot Wheels cars to the dolls. He also took a look at the board games. He finally settled on a nice coloring books and a box of bright Crayola crayons. They were his favourites and if he could share this with someone he would be able to make new friends.

His mother then took him to the grocery store where they bought all the ingredients to make some cookies. Blaine wanted chocolate cookies but his mom told him it wasn't suited for school and that it was better to have oatmeal cookies. (Blaine then proposed to put chocolate chip in them and his mother agreed.)

They then got back home and Blaine helped his mother to make dinner. They would make the cookies right after and keep some for dessert.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Blaine arrived in class, he was the last to come in. However he found it very well decorated. Mr. Schuester took some time to make a little Christmas tree behind his desk.<p>

"Uuuuh... Blaine!" Mr. Schuester said "Can you put your dish on the table over here?"

"Okay!" Blaine responded "What about my gift?"

"Your gift?"

"You told us to bring a gift, yesterday, Mr. Schuester."

"Ah... Um... It was for the secret Santa... I didn't think you would actually bring one!"

Blaine felt really sad. He wasn't included in the draw. He didn't have anybody to give his gift to. He wouldn't get any gift.

He took his little bag with him to his desk and then he went and put the cookies on the table. At least he would share some food with people, and maybe he'd get some friends.

He thought about the idea of opening the bright red and green wrapping of his gift. Maybe he could color a little bit. He knew he saw a nice reindeer in the book.

But then he was pulled out of his reverie when every single one of his classmates started to sing _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_. He sang along with them, almost forgetting he was unhappy.

Then, they made a homemade Christmas gift for their parents. It was a nice letter holder, made from wood. It was already put together; all they had to do was paint it. Blaine really enjoyed painting. He chose a nice deep green and polka dotted it with a fire truck red. He really took his time to make it perfect. He knew his parents would be happy.

Then it was lunch period. He waited for everybody to go to the improvised buffet and then he took some ham sandwich (without the crust) and some vegetables. There was also cold pizza and a pasta salad. He chose a little bit of everything and went back to his seat.

He ate in silence, while the others were talking happily of what they asked of Santa for Christmas. He spotted Mercedes and Kurt - at least, he thought those were their names - talking at the back, laughing. He really wished he had a friend. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a voice behind him:

"Hi! Did you bring the cookies?"

He turned around to see Kurt's smiling face.

"Yes!"

"They're really good!"

"Huh... Thanks... My mom and I made them."

"My mom and I used to make cookies all the time too..."

"Used to?" Blaine couldn't help but ask. Someone was finally talking to him and he was having a hard time keeping his questions for himself.

""She's sick now and she's barely getting out of bed in the morning. Maybe if you give me some more cookies I can give some to her and she'll get better?" Kurt answered.

"Why do you think so?"

"My mom always said that good food always heals the heart. And my dad told me my mom had some kind of cardo... Cardiome... Cardidio... Some kind of heart disease."

"Oh..." Blaine said, not really understanding the seriousness of Mrs. Hummel's disease. "Here! I have some left in my bag, take them!" he grinned, handing Kurt a plastic bag.

Their conversation was cut off by Mr. Schuester

"Okay! Everybody! Let's clean up a bit and then we'll proceed to the gift exchange."

He then took Blaine aside and said

"I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you about this, Blaine. You can sit out on that one and play with the computer in the corner to make up for it, okay?"

Blaine then stood up and went to the computer.

He tried not to listen to the happy exclamation he heard when somebody opened a gift. He tried not to hear the laugher. He, instead, concentrated on his game.

But he turned around when he heard the mean voice of Dave Karofsky.

"I was supposed to buy you a gift but it thought it was stupid. I don't give gifts to boys who like to play tea parties!"

Blaine looked at Kurt to see his reaction. He kept his face icy, no emotions were showing. But Blaine could tell that he was hurt.

When the gift exchange was done, school was over. Blaine dressed up as fast as he could and went after Kurt.

When he was near enough, he yelled -

"Kurt! Hey! Kurt!"

When the blue eyed boy turned around, Blaine could see his eyes were red and that he was crying.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, worrying

"Yeah... I'll be fine," Kurt responded with a shrug

"Okay... Look, I know you didn't get any gifts! But I brought one because I thought I had to. Here!"

Blaine handed to Kurt the package. Kurt looked at it with deer-in-headlights eyes.

"Why? We're not even talking at recess!"

"I just hate to see someone sad on Christmas. And with your mom sick you don't need to be sad over something as stupid as Karofsky."

"Thanks." Kurt said, blushing.

"It's okay! Open it at your house and call me to let me know what you think, okay? Here's my number."

Blaine removed his mittens and carefully wrote his phone number on a piece of paper to give to Kurt.

Blaine then looked over his shoulder and he saw his mother's car waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the doorbell rang in the Anderson's house.<p>

"I'll get it!" Blaine yelled from the living room as he ran towards the door.

When he opened it, Kurt was standing on the porch, smiling.

"Kurt? How..." Blaine tried to ask

"We looked on the internet for your address with your phone number. I wanted to give you something too!" he said, even before greetings.

Blaine looked at him in misunderstanding.

"Here!" Kurt said, handing Blaine a bag.

Blaine opened it and saw two items in the bag. The first one was a Ziploc filled with homemade cookies.

"My dad helped me with those because my mom was asleep. You shared your cookies with me so I thought I could do some too!"

"You made those?" Blaine asked in disbelief

"I just told you! My dad helped me." Kurt responded "But look in the bag, there's more!"

Blaine opened the bag and saw a neatly folded piece of paper. He unfolded it only to find a brightly coloured reindeer, from the coloring book.

"Kurt..."

"It's from the coloring book you gave me! I coloured it with the crayons too! They're amazing! And so shiny! And the reindeer was my favorite in the book. So I thought it made a great gift!"

"Kurt... I -"

"I have to go now!" Kurt cut him as they heard a honk. "My dad is waiting for me in the car! You weren't supposed to open the present! I'm running late! See you in January?"

"See you in January!" Blaine responded with a smile

Kurt then turned on his heels and went back to his father's car to take his seat at the back.

As he saw the car going away, Blaine knew he would have a friend in school after the Christmas holiday. Maybe Kurt will even call him so they can play together.

Really, it couldn't be all that bad being back in Lima.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays to everybody!<strong>


End file.
